This invention relates to vehicle lamps and, in particular, to an auxiliary vehicle lamp selectively mountable in various positions for performing various lighting functions. More specifically, but without restrictions to the particular embodiments and/or use which are shown and described for purposes of illustration, this invention relates to an auxiliary lamp for a vehicle which may be permanently mounted to provide a high-center-mount brake light and/or turn signal light, or temporarily affixed in a desired position to perform such functions as a temporary brake, tail or turn light; a high-center-mount brake and/or turn signal light or a convenience light, as desired.
Beginning with the 1986 model year, new automobiles are required to have a high-center-mount brake light to provide a braking signal at a position more conveniently seen by the drivers of following vehicles, especially in slow moving heavy traffic. A four-year testing program conducted by the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration resulted in a finding that the use of such a high-center-mount brake lamp reduced rear-end accidents by 52%. While such auxiliary vehicle lamps will be incorporated in new automobiles beginning with the 1986 model year, it would be highly desirable to provide this same auxiliary lighting for cars manufactured prior to that time. In this manner, older vehicles can have the same benefit from these accident preventing features as found by the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration.
To this end, the present invention is an auxiliary lamp for a vehicle which may be mounted in a high-center position to provide such a braking signal. The lamp is constructed in such a manner as to be conveniently mountable in many types of vehicles, regardless of the particular configuration of the vehicle rear window. In addition, the invention may be temporarily mounted, and includes wiring to provide a coupling from a towing vehicle to a vehicle being towed. The invention is especially suitable for providing an auxiliary light at a location removed from a source of electrical power, and can be conveniently mounted in a temporary location for such things as an emergency vehicle flasher light, an insect repellent light for use on a recreational vehicle or for marine use, or as an attachment on an extended load to provide a long-load warning light.
In each of these above described usages, the lamp is performing either a safety or a convenience function. Accordingly, one of the features of this invention is the ease with which a bulb may be replaced in the lamp which eliminates the necessity of any tools in order to replace a burnt-out bulb. Furthermore, the invention eliminates the necessity of any screws or metal fasteners for holding the lamp body together, or which must be removed in order to replace a burnt-out bulb as in most vehicle lamps. Vehicle lamps constructed in accordance with the inventor's prior patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,858,039; 4,281,367 and 4,506,314 each utilize a mounting structure for the light bulb which eliminates the necessity of removing screws in order to disassemble the lamp when replacing a burnt-out bulb. The present invention also utilizes a structure which permits the bulb to be removed from the lamp housing without disassembling the lamp housing, or requiring the use of a fastening device such as metal screws which frequently corrode making their removal inconvenient at best. In addition, the bulb holder is standardized to be used with either a single or double filament light bulb by merely changing electrical couplings. In this manner the light may be used for different lighting functions by accommodating either type of bulb.